


Comic Collection

by gilestel



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tales of Suspense Vol. 1 (1959)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: A collection of comics from tumblr that are too short to post individually.  Although each individual comic is complete, the collection will be updated periodically as needed.In the early 21st century, Iron Man goes down over the Atlantic Ocean.  (mcu role reversal au)Tony has a confession to make.  (early 616 canon divergent au)Steve just wants to sit in the cafe and hammer out some commissions, but his laptop's battery life has other ideas.  (616 coffee shop au)Steve's bike sputters to a halt on a long, empty stretch of road.  Fortunately, he's got a genius riding with him.  (mcu)





	1. Role-Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> All of these comics are more snippets than anything else, and I don't currently have any plans to continue them. However, I do give blanket permission if you would like to write fic/draw comics inspired by and/or continuing anything them! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early 21st century, Iron Man goes down over the Atlantic Ocean. (mcu role reversal au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [confusedfeelsfangirl](http://confusedfeelsfangirl.tumblr.com): "Hi :D from your art ask: 13 [role-swapped] with Tony and Steve from the Avengers ? pls"
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](http://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/174952229046/hi-d-from-your-art-ask-13-with-tony-and-steve)


	2. Sharing Secrets & Near-Death Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a confession to make. (early 616 canon divergent au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anon: "Hi! for your ask meme, Sharing secrets or near death goodbye for steve and tony? o:"
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](http://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/174957731236/hi-for-your-ask-meme-sharing-secrets-or-near)


	3. Outlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve just wants to sit in the cafe and hammer out some commissions, but his laptop's battery life has other ideas. (616 coffee shop au)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m _really_ enjoying tales of suspense and it just cracks me up every time tony plugs his armor into a two-prong wall outlet
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](http://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/175861076041/so-uhif-you-couldnt-tell-im-really-enjoying)


	4. Out of Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's bike sputters to a halt on a long, empty stretch of road. Fortunately, he's got a genius riding with him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the free space on my stony bingo card. I decided to use the prompt for square N5, “out of gas.”
> 
> (they eventually end up hitchhiking to somewhere with cell service when a farmer in a pickup truck drives by and offers them a ride)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr here](http://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/176098393346/fill-for-the-free-space-on-my-stony-bingo-card-i)


End file.
